User talk:MasterArticaKennedy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Po page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 16:05, March 8, 2010 what kind of shoes does tigress wear and whats wrong with how she looks in legends of awesomeness ps im a huge tigress fan too 17:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) So am I, That's why I'm shocked about how she looks! She looks like she gained weight and her muzzle looks a little big. I Think she wears sandals ive just looked at her pic and the legends of awesomeness pic and i see no difference also can you help me edit her article by adding what clothes she wearsKingdomcode 19:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) All right! Re:I'm sorry No worries, Artica. It's not that you annoyed me - it's just that I have to be consistent with the rules of running a Wikia, and that can be a little challenging (and stressful) when I have to repeat it so many times. That's why I'm currently working on the Policy rules for this site, so I won't have to constantly repeat myself. Thank you for your apology, though. I thought that was very mature of you. :) It also relieved me of one of my ultimate stresses of running this place, which is trying not to displease any contributors to this site when I have to constantly remind them of the rules and/or revert their edits. Because it's happened with you, I just want you to know that it's most definitely not you - it's just in the interest of the Wiki. But thank you for your continued contribution to the site. Please keep it up. :) --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 03:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) i have very very very very very horrible news D: the premire date for kung fu panda legends of awesomeness has been pushed back to December 2010 or January 2011:( but hopefuly they'll show a sneak peek this month ^_^ Kingdomcode 00:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I know, I hope so too, or else November, that doesn't mean I'm not Anxious about November! The Kung Fu Panda Holiday special prmeirs on November 24th! By the way, I think A sneak peek at LOA (Legends of Awsomeness) might premeire during a Spongbob special coming this November, It's called Mystery with a Twistery, that or in the Nicelodeon Thanksgiving weekend thingy! that is a good chance. i bet at this years nickolodeon superstuff thanksgiving marathon there be a sneak peek at LOA Kingdomcode 18:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Tigress questions for a huge Tigress fan like you :D 1. why are Tigress's hands/paws so big? 2. would you like to be kicked (gentlely) by Tigress? 3. would you go on a date with Tigress? 4. do you think theres going to be an episode of LOA where Tigress searchs for her parants? 5. if Tigress is a girl then why doesnt she have improves (breasts) 6. on a scale from1-10 how big a Tigress fan are you Kingdomcode 18:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) sorry ^_^ when you said tickling tigress's feet i thought you ment it in a sexual way so i thought you were a guy sorry Kingdomcode 23:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:do you know whats going on Lol, it's funny you call my blocking "rage"; I've given her so many opportunities to stop. There are a lot of other wikis that would've permanently blocked her by now (which I should do, but I'm a bit more forgiving than that ;) ). But yes, she's been dodging the block a few different ways. Besides creating another account under a different IP (basically using a different computer outside of her regular location), she still vandalizes with her regular IP account (which I've now just recently blocked; she now can't edit here anymore unless she's logged in). And with the way she's being so persistent in blanking out pages, that tells me that she's either someone who just wants to abuse this site regardless of rules, or she's not even 13 yet (in which case I'd ''have to block her until her 13th birthday, according to Wikia Terms of Use). Neither of these outcomes would surprise me, especially the age. She seems very interested in Kung Fu Panda World... Either way, it'll take some time and patience, but maybe I can get her to learn to stop. And if not, then policy states that the block will just keep increasing until it reaches to being banned, and that will be her own fault. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 01:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) TIGRESS WAS GONNA BE A DUDE :O see for your self. Kingdomcode 15:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh My Gah! I ges the name Tiger would be too simple and common. It would suck if Viper was the only female in the group anyhow!MasterArticaKennedy 16:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy What makes you think she was going to be a 'he'? I have the art book this picture is from, and I didn't notice any mention that she was going to be male at any point.VaporMist 18:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) well good thing they changed her design she looked guyish in this artwork Kingdomcode 22:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Kingdomcode hey :D do you still think Tigress is fat XD Kingdomcode 18:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Kindomcode kung fu panda holiday special where did you get those is tigress going to be in it.Kingdomcode 21:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode :On the subject of the pictures: first of all, thanks for taking them. :) My channel feed from NBC hasn't shown commercials for the special yet, and I'm not sure why... But anyways, please remember that this site is running under an image policy. For these images, I need you to remember two things: :*One, when you first upload them, fill out the image's '''summary' and licensing if it'll let you (I'm thinking that some other image uploader can't let you do this; in that case, just edit the file page like normal after you've uploaded the picture and just add Summary and Licensing sections; see one of my own screenshots for an example); :*Two, be sure to give it a proper name. I noticed that they go by a similar title of "10-29-2010 001" (and vice versa). This is the automatic title your digital camera sets for your pictures (my camera does the same except it uses "IMG_012" or something of the like). When uploading them here, please make sure to rename them into something suitable for the picture. You may have to re-upload the pictures again to change the title; feel free to do this and I'll dispose of the old pictures. :The purpose of doing these is so the images on here are organized can be used later with ease if needed. It also helps to keep out of legal trouble (this is what the licensing covers). So be sure to remember and do these things for any other pictures you upload here in the future. Thanks! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) re: KFP holiday special cool are you as hyped about seeing Tigress in it as i am. Kingdomcode 23:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode a LOA sneak peek is coming :D checkout the kung fu panda legends of awesomeness article and see for your self Re:Tigress Well no, I'm not exactly sure. That's why I used "hit", because it's a general term that could mean "scratch" in Tigress' case, but it could mean other things as well. And besides that, Tigress' fighting style mentions her never using her claws. Just because she got a bit temperamental might not mean she would suddenly decide to unhonorably scratch Po. If it really bothers you that much, you can change it back if you'd like. I just think it would be more accurate if it was left at "hitting". --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello. That's awesome. Tlsonic 11:41am, December 3, 2010 re:re:any news yet cool if you see some let me know ok :) Kingdomcode 02:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode remember to keep an eye out tomarrow for comercials for LOA during spongbob. I will! This is the first time i got exited about a spongbob special! what do you think about Tigress in this pic if you had to choose which member of the furious five would you be and why? Kingdomcode 01:54, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode do you have proof? where did you learned that the first commercial of LOA will air during spongbob mystery with a twistery?Kingdomcode 18:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode re:proof thats spectating if its not comfermed then it shouldnt be in the articleKingdomcode 22:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode re:im sorry its ok i know it wasnt going to air in fact im looking more forward to kung fu panda holiday than LOA ^_^ Kingdomcode 02:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode re: me too sweet :D did you record the commercial Kingdomcode 04:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Kingdomcode re:Wow no that was the commercial before the "place settings" commecial ^_^ Kingdomcode 23:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) HOLIDAY! TIGRESS! GRAY ? where did you saw that and did you record it? Kingdomcode 15:50, November 23, 2010 (UTC) today is the day :D kung fu panda holiday airs tonight are you as hyped to see Tigress as i am?Kingdomcode 07:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC)i have a crush on Tigress ^_^ only a few more seconds before holiday:D i have a crush on TigressKingdomcode 01:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) re: it was awesome when did Tigress laugh? Kingdomcode 02:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) clips of LOA (with Tigress in it :D ) here it is with scene sketchs,clips and the intro from comic con 2010 Kingdomcode 18:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC)thumb|right|500px|all credit goes to [[user:VaporMist for finding this video]] you too :0 i have autisim too Kingdomcode 17:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It is awesome. Tlsonic 10:05pm, November 29, 2010 can you help me hey artica since you watch the hub do you watch the twisted whiskers show if so can you help me with the twisted whiskers wiki it has only 7 poorly wittened articles http://twistedwhiskers.wiki.com/wiki/The_Twisted_Whiskers_Show_Wiki Kingdomcode 15:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) can you aid me with something can you help me find some new info on LOA like when its going to air? Kingdomcode 22:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Something weird happened That's actually the 5,000'TH' edit (emphasis on the "TH"), meaning it's not for making 5,000 edits, but making the 5,000th edit on all the edits made to this wiki overall. I got the last four just by chance (hence the name "lucky") - looks like you got the fifth one. About time someone else besides me snatched it - congrats! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) whats hummus? have you heard of kingdom hearts if so maybe you can join me on the kingdom hearts wiki it has all the info every thing kh related why dont you join that wiki that way you will be a part of two wiki like i am you dont have to make a new profile just make an edit on that wiki and your a member and the best part talk bubbles ill show you when you get there. there are more than 100 users on that wiki :) here's the link http://www.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/ Kingdomcode 16:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ok hope you like it by the way this is my talk page if you wanna check out the text bubbles :) http://www.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kingdomcode so how did you like the wiki and Po would sneeze and Monkey would turn into Michael Jackson Kingdomcode 21:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC)